The present invention relates in general to musical instruments, and in particular to an extendable strap mechanism for attaching a shoulder strap to the musical instrument.
A shoulder strap is typically used by a musician to support a musical instrument (e.g., a guitar or bass guitar) in a comfortable playing position while the musician is standing. More particularly, the musical instrument typically includes two strap buttons that are fixedly secured to the instrument body. A first strap button (also referred to as a strap pin) is fixedly attached (e.g., using a screw) to the edge of the body along a lower bout thereof. A second strap button is fixedly attached (e.g., also using a screw) to a tip of a top horn positioned on an upper bout of the instrument body. A musician attaches a shoulder strap, which is typically a long, slender flexible material made of leather, nylon, etc., between the two strap buttons. This allows the musician to sling the shoulder strap across the musician's shoulder to hold the instrument in a desired playing position.